random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Dove Holes
The demolition of the Thorpe Park Estate in the 1930s saw the site transform into a gravel pit, originally owned by Ready Mixed Concrete Limited. In the late 1970s they decided to flood part of the site and create an educational theme park called Thorpe Park. The park opened as a small attraction, building slowly up to RMC's first large installation of "X:\ No Way Out" in 1996. In 1998, The Tussauds Group bought the park. From the outset the park started opening key attractions such as Tidal Wave in 2000 and Nemesis Inferno in 2003. As of 2014 Thorpe Park Resort operates three yearly events. Ministry of Sound club nights in the Port Atlantis Dome occur one Saturday night a month from April to September. These club nights feature well known music DJs playing a variety of themed nights. Summer Nights is when the park reopens after a normal day on Friday and Saturday nights in July and August from 7-10:00 pm for some late-night rides consisting of Nemesis Inferno. In 2013, all of the pre-existing Fright Nights attractions were removed with the exception of The Asylum to make way for new horror-film themed attractions. 2 years after Fright Nights was relaunched with a horror movie theme, Reagan Farmer decided that it was time to portray himself as a YouTube sensation on 1st January by uploading TAP Portugal. Although not initially described as a predecessor to the Mercedes M-Class, the flag airline of Portugal headquartered at Lisbon Humberto Delgado Airport had exactly the right ingredients when it was uploaded at 8:28. A under score Y in its URL was enough to keep Reagan in contention again. 1 month later Reagan uploaded the Toyota Supra in order for him to keep his reputation as a YouTuber. The Supra featured a uncredited appearance by Tiger Moth, who, according to Ariana Grande, appears to fly over the Supra in order for its reputation as a "low flying biplane" to be kept intact. 6 days later Reagan uploaded the BMW X2 and the Kia Venga, two completely random cars with the same storyline. A rumour was spread two days before the X2 and the Venga were due to be uploaded because of worries that they will share the plot with one another. The Venga and the X2 were uploaded 10 minutes between them and featured Thomas the Tank Engine telling the two cars that "there will be no cakes and bread for the children's harvest festival supper!" In April 2015 Audi repeated the result with the 12-view Q3 which featured Parra for Cuva for the first time since The Lego Movie. The Q3 was described as a "failure" by critics, with one calling the car "the worst Audi SUV I would ever dream of" and another calling it as "a cross between Parra for Cuva and the Mayday episode Southern Storm." Despite this, Reagan was able to keep the X2's reputation intact with a under score Y. Eurostar crashed into the scene on 14th February with the e320. Preceded by AP54 MUS at 15:00 in the afternoon, the e320 was uploaded at 15:21 and got a total of 6 views on its first day. Eurostar had promised to Reagan on the last day of December 2014 that a Siemens-built train would get 500 views. One year later, Eurostar kept its promise at 15:21 when the e320 was uploaded. Following in the e320's footsteps on Reagan's birthday on 27th February was the Holden Cascada, the Australian equivalent of the Vauxhall Cascada. With only 1 dislike, the Cascada became Australia's first-ever number 1 with a total of 53 views. The following day didn't see much in the form of Slovenia and AO06 WGY. The latter was a Audi A8 that just wanted to say "Happy New Year!" for once. The beginning of March saw the release of the 9-speed automatic, a transmission built by ZF Friedrichshafen AG subsidiary ZF Transmissions in Gray Court in South Carolina. Two views wasn't enough for the 9-speed automatic to take the title when it was uploaded at 8:13, with Reagan having to wait until 13:24 to set his love for his girlfriend alight with a song that had a eurodance genre in it. Preceded by the McLaren MP4-30 Formula One car driven by Fernando Alonso and Jenson Button in the 2015 Formula One season, the Aston Martin Lagonda Taraf became the company's first-ever number 1 with "We Like to Party" by Vengaboys. Even after the success of the Bentley Bentayga 1 month previously, the Lagonda Taraf proved to Reagan that you have to be careful what you wish for. The Lagonda Taraf was stripped off the #1 spot on 8th March, and was replaced by the Virage. The Virage was Aston Martin's replacement for the decades-old V8 models. Introduced at the 1988 Birmingham Motor Show, it was joined by the high-performance Vantage in 1993 and the name of the standard car was changed to V8 Coupé in 1996. The Virage's hand-assembled 6.0 litre V12 engine delivers 490 hp and torque of 570 Nm. It is capable of doing 0 to 100 km/h in under five seconds. The Virage was available in Coupé or Volante. The Virage starts off with Adolf Hitler calling the BBFC in order to get the car off the mark. After the children from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons say "Hats?!" Hitler changes his mind. He tries to tell Thomas's driver that there will be stormy weather but Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't think so and tells Hitler that in order for the Virage to get off the mark for the first time the villagers need their tree. Hitler ignores him and tells Reagan to play Desire by Years & Years to which he does. 13th March saw the Virage get knocked off the top spot, and replaced by the Vantage. Shown with its rear and featuring only two thirds of the DB9, the Vantage featured I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen for the first time. Two days later, Aston Martin saw not one but two number ones in the form of the One-77 and the DB9 Volante. The former commemorated the crash of Turkish Airlines Flight 981 in 1974 with a scene from "Behind Closed Doors" in which the DC-10's rear left cargo door blows off. The latter had a spectacular array of brake-lights and sounded like the Pagani Zonda R. April 2015 was the month in which teenage sensation Max Verstappen was uploaded by Reagan. The month also saw success in the form of newcomer Daihatsu, with its first #1 arriving on 6th April with the Charade. The Move and the Terios followed at 12:18 and 13:51, respectively, with the Copen following at 16:02 and the Coo at 18:23. With a view count of 175, the Coo was ranked the #1 Daihatsu according to Reagan's analytics, with the Charmant in 2nd place with 76 views. The Domino was the most successful Daihatsu of 2015 because of the name coming from a American pizza restaurant chain and international franchise pizza delivery corporation headquartered at the Domino Farms Office Park in Ann Arbor Charter Township in Michigan. Harare was uploaded at 19:00 and became the first capital city to feature Rumors by Pep & Rash. Though it was blocked in the United Kingdom because of the song being blocked in the country Harare kept its recognition intact with 31 views. The following day didn't see much with another newcomer, Scion, getting its first #1 with the xD, though the video in question showed a convertible xD instead of the five-door variant that Reagan was looking for. 9th April 2015 saw a new change in the form of a new scene where Maria tells Hitler that she has ocean waves when she puts her hair in the summer jar. KY57 ZNH was the first competitor to get the scene at 14:13, and was followed by other competitors including a railway station on the Sheerness Line between Sittingbourne and Sheerness-on-Sea. Preceded by Swale, Cairo International Airport became the first competitor to get 50 views when it was uploaded at 17:42. At 19:56, Ultraviolet became the first electromagnetic radiation to get the scene and Pep & Rash for the first time since the latter debuted in March. 10th April saw Reagan going to the Egyptian side for the first time at 8:12 with the Great Sphinx of Giza. Unlike the pyramids, the Sphinx represented Little Mix for the first time since June 2014 with videos relating to Formula One racing drivers being uploaded which included Sergio Pérez at 8:54 and Alexander Rossi at 8:45. Unlike Pérez, Rossi stayed on the Mark Ronson side for the first time since the Volvo V40 Cross Country. Ronson said in May 2015 that he helped Reagan create the V40 Cross Country ahead of its January 2015 release. That month, the V40 Cross Country became a success in the United Kingdom when it was uploaded with a watch time of 76%. The following day didn't see much with Volkswagen failing to chart in the country with the Crafter. Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport followed Cairo International Airport when it was uploaded at 9:09. It had a total of 95 views, meaning that there was no sign of Middlesbrough making a impact until 10:39. Middlesbrough stayed with the Girls Aloud side while Huddersfield stayed on the Years & Years side. 12th April saw Reagan upload 4-time Formula One champion Sebastian Vettel. Unlike Middlesbrough, Vettel had a view count of 4 to match his 4 Formula One titles. 8:07 saw Kia hit the mark for the first time with the Optima. While Vettel had set the benchmark for the car to beat, the Optima scored a under score Y when it was uploaded. Rolls-Royce had no intention of making a impact with the Ghost Series 2 at 8:47. Although initially set to hit 150 views on its first day, the Series 2 only got 1 view compared to the 18-view Phantom Extended Wheelbase, featuring a car chase between a Maybach and the normal version of the Phantom. Serekunda didn't care about the failure of the Series 2 when it was uploaded at 10:37. According to Ariana Grande, the urban centre in The Gambia was based on the country that will "float like a butterfly and sting like a bee" in 2017. One Last Time wasn't enough for Serekunda to be kept on Reagan's YouTube schedule. 16th April 2015 saw Mayday narrator Jonathan Aris debut in a 06-registered BMW 7 Series. AJ06 SVY saw the fourth appearance of the Airwolf theme which had debuted 1 day earlier with the Syrian Arab Air Force. The Aviation branch of the Syrian Armed Forces had only been uploaded at 16:39 on 15th April and was controversial in every way because of Barney and the children from It's Time for Counting pulling a turnip. Japanese former racing driver, Ukyo Katayama, was uploaded by Reagan at 20:17 and repeated the result of the Syrian Arab Air Force, except that he was 7 seconds shorter than the Air Force Category:Dove Holes